


Love ya!

by small_powergay



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, andrew gets hurt, its cute i swear, so basic lmao, steven to the rescue, what babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_powergay/pseuds/small_powergay
Summary: Andrew gets hurt in a little kitchen accident, good thing he has his "EMT" of a boyfriend to help him!





	Love ya!

**Author's Note:**

> theres a new kid on the block who loves standrew what up lmao saw someone post some headcannons on these boys and i couldn't resist it was too cute  
> this is like my first work expect it to be absolutely okay at best haha so ya know kudos are great comment are better either or is appreciated!

“Do you want toast with your eggs or should we go all out?” Andrew called out from the kitchen as he pulled out a few vegetables from the fridge. “Let’s keep it simple tonight, babe. Your eggs are already gonna’ murder me.” Steven showed up at the large archway of the kitchen, a smile plastered on his face. 

Andrew shrugged with a small smile, pulling a knife from the block. He started chopping up the onions as Steven started on the egg mixture. 

They’ve only been dating for a few months but they’re just as domestic as newlyweds. They try to share meals on a usual basis and with it being a Sunday night, they decided to stay in with breakfast for dinner. Andrew enjoyed times like this, quiet nights in his or Steven’s apartment, sharing food and space, enjoying just being by each other. He especially loved when they would cook together, making creations out of simple ingredients and tasting it afterwards. He really couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else, as cheesy as that sounds. 

“Right behind you.” Steven pulled him out of his thoughts as he brushed behind him to the fridge. Andrew instinctively moved closer to the counter and bumping his hip a little too hard on the corner. He pulled away, forgetting about the knife in his hand, and sliced the side of his index finger.

“Ow, fuck!” he dropped the knife and grabbed his finger, feeling blood already ooze out. “What- holy shit Andrew! I’m so sorry, shit, I’m gonna go grab the bandages!” Steven ran from the fridge and down the hall. 

Andrew moved to the sink, quickly dousing his hands under the stream. The cut was on the smaller side but stung nonetheless. He ripped a paper towel from its rack and dried it, hissing at the contact. He’s gotten multiple cuts before in the kitchen before so it’s nothing new until he hears Steven. Or really, the sound he starts to make. 

“Whee ooh whee ooh whee ooh!” Steven ran into the kitchen, a small bandage in his hand. Andrew couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face and definitely couldn’t hold back a laugh as Steven repeated the sounds as he walked up to him. 

“I got the one with Mickey Mouse on it, I know how much you love him.” Steven giggled as he started to wrap up his finger. 

Andrew could stand like this for hours, not caring caring about his tingling finger. Just him and Steven, laughing over such small things. He loved it, as simple as that. He loved their late night movies, their shared meals, their jokes, their closeness; he couldn’t get enough of it. 

He always tells Steven how much he cares for him but he’s never actually said that he loves him. Not even when Steven started saying it. He was scared shitless, worried about screwing something up and not being able to come back from it. But Andrew couldn’t be more confident now.   
As Steven made sure the bandage was tight, Andrew’s smile spread even wider. 

“I love you.” 

Three simple words flew out of his mouth. Three simple words made Steven look up, a mile wide grin danced on his face. “I love you too.” He said before laying a small peck on Andrew’s lips. Andrew chased him, pulling him into a deep kiss. He wanted to express how he felt, the satisfaction in his definite feelings. Steven responded sweetly, laying his arms lightly on Andrew’s shoulders. Andrew started to slide his fingers into Steven’s belt loops when he came across his freshly hurt finger and pulled back, grabbing at his finger. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Steven laughs as he holds Andrew’s hands, putting a quick kiss on the finger. “You’re fine, you’re fine!” Andrew laughed with him, leaning up and kissing Steven on his cheek. “Now let’s finish these eggs please.”

“As long as I don’t have to pull out the ambulance again.”

“Shut up, goof.”

**Author's Note:**

> like i said got this off of someone's blog go hit her up she barely knows me but i adore her  
> worthitwheeze.tumblr.com  
> hit her up!


End file.
